


Show me where forever dies

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Post-Death in the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: Magnus hated nothing more than to be interrupted… while discussing something important with Alexander or kissing Alexander, but especially while making out with Alexander. So far their friends had managed to disturb them on one to many of these ocassions, but this time Magnus is actually glad about the intrusion.





	Show me where forever dies

It had been a long day and the evening was getting late, when Alec approached Magnus from behind. The warlock was preparing dinner, but stopped, when he felt strong hands encircle him from behind.

“Good evening, Alexander.“, he sighed contentedly, dropped everything and leaned into him.

“Sorry I’m late.“, he greeted him, holding him even tighter.

“It doesn’t matter, Alexander.“, Magnus smiled, turned in his arms and placed his hand against Alec’s cheek. “All that matters is that you are here now.“

The shadowhunter smiled and met him halfway for a kiss.

“Hmm. That’s good.“, he said against his lips, tilted his head the other way and tasted his lips some more.

“Aren’t you famished?“, Magnus inquired, while indulging into their kisses, his arms sliding around Alec’s torso in order to pull him closer.

“Starving.“, he admitted, deepening their kiss and reached for Magnus’ ass to pull him into him.

Magnus grapped his boyfriend’s shoulders from behind and tiptoed slightly to press the length of his body firmly against his.

He hmmed and smiled, when he felt the slight pain caused by his back meeting the edge of the countertop and Alec’s hands moving fast to keep his back from hitting the spot again.

“You alright.“, Alec breathed, while placing kissed along his jawline.

“I’m fine, Alexander.“, the warlock mumbled and tilted his head back, to give his boyfriend easier access to the places of his skin he wanted to reach. Magnus’ hands moved into Alec’s messy black hair in order to steer him.

When Alec started to kiss down his neck, Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his fingers deeper into his scalp.

The question about dinner was long gone from his mind, but suddenly there was the shadow of a movement, more a feeling than an actual sight. And Magnus tugged on Alec’s hair to get him to stop and moved to let his mouth linger close to his lover’s ear.

“Someone’s here.“, he whispered, feeling Alec immediately tense, shielding him momentarily from whatever was going on behind his back.

His eyes were fixed over Alec’s shoulder and he was seriously mad at, may it be friend or foe, for killing the mood.

“Let me…“, Magnus started, but in this very moment something inside of him clicked. He moved down from the countertop, his hands pressed against Alec’s chest to let him know he needed him to stay put.

Magnus snuck out of the kitchen, careful not to spook the intruder.

“Raphael.“, he said, as soon as he caught sight of the shadow.

The vampire turned, his head hanging noncharacteristic low, his clothes unkept.

“Raphael, my sweet boy. What happend? Where have you been?“, the warlock inquiered, his anger subsided in an instant, while slowly stepping closer.

“Rosa.“, was his whispered response and Magnus could feel an ache in his chest, that let him reach the vampire in two long strides. He pulled him close without another word and held him for a few of his own heartbeats.

“My deepest condolences.“, Magnus said eventualy and could feel the young vampire’s pain as if it was his own.

“Did she die of natural causes?“, Magnus asked in a soothing voice, leading him to the couch, signaling Alec to join them.

“Yes,“, Raphael breathed, sat down and accepted the drink Magnus’ conjured up for him.

Meanwhile Alec had taken a place in one of the armchairs, of the armrest on which Magnus’ now sat down.

“When is the funeral?”, Alec asked as a matter of fact.

Raphael still stared into his drink. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

“It was a week ago. Isabelle attended in my place.“

Alec’s eyebrow shot up and only Magnus’ hand on his knee kept him from making a remark.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?“, Magnus asked, his voice soft and low. Raphael was no one to take heartache lightly.

The vampire looked up at him with some effort.

“What difference does it make? My sister is dead.“

Magnus moved to take a seat on the table in front of him.

“You don’t have to deal with this by yourself.“

The warlock bend closer to his heartbroken boy and opened his mouth to say more but it was Alec who’s voice filled the room.

“We could have been there for you.“

Both downworlders looked at the shadowhunter with sincere wonder on both their faces. Alec had bend forward, his elbows on his tights, hands folded between his knees.

“That’s what family is for.“, he stated simply and Magnus felt his heart expand with just another look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

He knew that family meant everything to him, but reaslising that Alexander considered him family as well as Raphael and probably Catarina and Madzie, made his heart beat easier.

“Alec is right. We are going to get through this together.“ Magnus extended his hand to make Raphael look at him, who shook his head to get away from the other’s touch.

“Would you like a memorial service during the night?“, he asked gently and Raphael noded with downcast eyes.

“Then we shall do a special one.“, Magnus said in a solemn voice and stood. Raphael stood with him.

“Thank you.“, he said, bowing his head to Magnus. “Both of you.“ Alec stood when their eyes met, assuming the pose of a soldier at ease.

“I cannot fathom the hurt it must cause to watch those you love age and die, but I have a sister as well.“, Alec told him and offered him his hand. Raphael took it with some effort, yet Magnus could tell how deeply moved the vampire was by the shadowhunter’s words.

“She was the only one of my family I had left.“, Raphael admitted. Excusing himself.

Alec and Magnus stood side by side, when the vampire left the loft. Alec still in position, arms crossed behind his back.

“That was very kind of you, Alexander.“, Magnus stated, moving to face his boyfriend.

“Given how you two left things, after your sister…”

“The past is in the past. Aren’t you the one who told me to live in the moment?“, Alec stated, his eyes still glued to the back of the door.“

Magnus wanted to retort something, but Alec moved to face him, with a sincerity written in his brown eyes, that made Magnus grin.

“Raphael is important to you and since you are important to me…“ Alec gestured circles in the air with his hand. “We’ll make sure that he is going to be okay.“

Magnus grined wider, earning a half smile from Alexander, when he placed his hand to his boyfriends cheek.

They stayed like this for a few heartbeats, lost in each others eyes, before Magnus let go of him and turned around.

“There’s still dinner waiting for you.“, Magnus said, while walking away.

Leading Alec to turn with a smirk on his face, following Magnus back into the kitchen, actually eager for something to eat this time.

**Author's Note:**

> #saveShadowhunters


End file.
